Dark Flower
:For the similarly-named Sunflower variant, see Shadow Flower. |variant of/GW = |cooldown/GW = 45 |rarity/GW = Super Rare |flavor text/GW = The Dark Flower is a nasty little plant. It shoots hurtful red lasers at the Zombies but doesn't heal, because it's an evil little flower. |- |image/GW2 = Dark FlowerGW2.png |health/GW2 = 350 |weapon/GW2 = Dark Energy |damage/GW2 = Impact |ability for/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 35 |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare |flavor text/GW2 = The Dark Flower is a nasty little plant. It shoots hurtful red lasers at the Zombies but doesn't heal, because it's an evil little flower. }} Dark Flower is an alternate ability for the Sunflower's Heal Flower. Instead of healing plants, it shoots harmful lasers at zombies. It looks like a Heal Flower but has dark red petals. These laser bursts are fired at the rate of a Pea Cannon, though it does not deal splash damage. It fires a burst of six shots and deals four to five damage every hit, with a cooldown of 0.6 seconds between each burst. Like most of the other alternate abilities, it was first introduced in the Garden Variety DLC. Its attack is the Dark Energy and takes 45 seconds to recharge. Stickerbook description The Dark Flower is a nasty little plant. It shoots hurtful red lasers at the Zombies but doesn't heal, because it's an evil little flower. Comparison to Heal Flower Pros * Has very high damage * Is very accurate * Does not make much noise when firing * High health * Can blend well in nightime maps, unlike the Heal Flower Cons * Loses self-healing ability Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare Zomboss Down DLC * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * Garden Warfare 2 Frontline Fighters DLC * November 2016 Patch * Strategies With Try to place these flowers while running around corners to surprise your enemies or stop zombies, possibly forcing them to attack it or possibly even dying in the process of chasing you. The Dark Flower is handy when stuck in a 1v2 situation as it can be a helpful damaging partner. Place it down and then launch the heal beam to heal it. When running or losing, try to disable the heal beam to throw in regeneration. The Dark Flower is not the best plant to be used in Gardens & Graveyards as it can be knocked out easily by Long Bombs, Imp Punts, ZPGs or Multi-Rocket despite its health, however, it can serve as a limited time, free-of-charge Spawnable Plant. The Dark Flower can also be deployed when using the Sunbeam or the Solar Flare Beam to serve as a guard turret to protect or at least, warn the player of nearby zombies. In ''Garden Warfare 2, the Dark Flower can be used well with the Vampire Flower or Stuffy Flower, as both the Vampire Flower and Stuffy Flower can heal themselves without being healed by another Sunflower or a Heal Flower (or its Weed counterpart), allowing said Flower to focus on attacking the enemy with the Dark Flower. Keep in mind, unlike other AI Plants, this plant rarely misses due to its high accuracy, so don't worry about mobile characters like the Imp and Scientist as the Dark Flower can easily take them out. Against A Zombie Stink Cloud or a Super Stink Cloud can damage the Dark Flower and blind it at the same time. Due to the Dark Flower's restricted range, you can back off and shoot the Sunflower in the process possibly vanquishing her. These flowers can be annoying if they see you while you cannot see them so be careful of your surroundings, especially near objectives. Unlike most potted plants, whenever the Dark Flower shoots, it never misses so be careful if you have low health as a single burst is capable of causing around 24 to 30 damage which can be potentially lethal if you are critically wounded. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Darkflower.PNG|Icon in Garden Warfare 1 DarkFlower.png|Dark Flower's sticker in Garden Warfare 1 Dark Flower.png|Dark Flower's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 DARKLASER.png|Dark Flower shooting lasers PvZ_GW_Dark_Flower_Day_Front.png|Dark Flower in-game in Garden Warfare 1 PvZ_GW_Dark_Flower_Day_Back.png|Back of the Dark Flower Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Pvzgw2 dark flower sticker.png|Dark Flower's sticker in Garden Warfare 2 gw2 dark flower.png|Dark Flower in-game in Garden Warfare 2 Trivia *While the Potato Mine, Spikeweed, Chili Bean Bomb, and other traps increase the user's vanquish count if they get a kill, the user's vanquish count will not increase if a Dark Flower gets a kill. It will only count as a potted plant vanquish. This is because, like the Heal Flower, it is counted as its own separate entity, unlike other ability plants. **In ''Garden Warfare 2, players are credited with a vanquish in terms of XP, but the vanquish feed and vanquished player sees all credit pointed toward it, not its planter. *It lasts for 30 seconds, same as Heal Flower. *Its primary attack has the exact same name as that of the Shadow Flower. *Laser Bean and Dark Flower are the only potted plants in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare that shoot lasers. *It has more health than Heal Flower, possessing 350 health compared to the Heal Flower's 275 health. *It bears some resemblance to gold-laced primroses. *Its petals are shinier in'' Garden Warfare 2.'' **It is also more accurate in Garden Warfare 2. *In Dark Flower's icon in Garden Warfare 2, its eyes are revealed to be dark blue. See also *Heal Flower ru:Тёмный_цветок fr:Fleur Noire Category:Abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Plants Category:Sunflower abilities Category:Sticker Pack abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plant abilities